


Lady of the House

by ami_ven



Series: Alternate Lives [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Jin wonders about her new life as a married woman.





	Lady of the House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "on the town"
> 
> tag to [Compatibility of Souls](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/508145.html), chapter three (Rodney is an inventor, John is his new wife)

**On the Silk Road from China  
1294 AD**

For the first few days, Jin was sure that it was all just a dream, that she would wake up in the royal palace to find that she was imagined it all.

But each morning, she work to find Rodney, _her husband_ snoring lightly beside her and felt a little bit more like it was real. And his expression of pure wonder, each morning, when he woke to find _her_ still there made Jin sure that taking her sister’s place had been the best decision of her entire life.

It took several weeks for their caravan to cross Asia into Europe, and at each large city, another wagon left them – this was a trading caravan, with Jin and Rodney merely as passengers. Their last stop would be Rome, when the last of her father’s servants would leave them, and she and Rodney would travel alone to his home in London.

London! It had sounded so exciting when her new husband had described it to her, but as they neared, she began to get nervous.

“Jin?” Rodney asked, softly, when the last wagon of trade goods had left. “Are you all right?”

She managed a smile. “Yes, of course.”

“Because I’d understand if you weren’t,” he said, taking her hand, thumb running gently over her knuckles. “I’d understand if you were homesick, if you wanted to go back.”

“No!” cried Jin, clutching at him. “No, Rodney. I never want to leave. I love you.”

“You do?” he said, smiling. Then, it faded. “Then why are you so sad?”

She paused, then blurted, “Who will I be, when we get to London? What will I do?”

Rodney blinked at her. “You’ll be Jin,” he said, as though he hadn’t considered her being anything else. “You’ll be my wife. You’ll help with my experiments and run our home. You’ll do whatever you want, whatever makes you happy.”

Jin’s heart fluttered, but she had to be sure. “I may embarrass you,” she warned. “I don’t know how to be English.”

“Neither do I,” said Rodney. “We can scandalize London together.”

“Together,” Jin repeated, and kissed him.

THE END

**Who’s Who**  
 **Rodney McKay** as a western weapon-maker  
 **John Sheppard** as Jin, his new wife, a princess


End file.
